Rumah Kita
by Beauty in the Bis
Summary: Rumah adalah tempat yang ku cari selama ini. Tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada. New Story from Apdian Laruku. Ini baru prolog kok..XD


Dian Note's:

Dian datang dengan cerita baru, ehehehe.. Settingnya di liburan musim panas akhir tahun keempat. Setelah Turnamen Triwizard dan alur yang Dian pakai alur maju mundur.

Warning:

Slash/Shonun-ai (Boys Love), typo(s),OC, OCC, Alur Cepat, Skip Time, tata

Pair:

Draco X Harry X Daphne X OC

Genre:

Family X Romance X Drama

Dian Present…

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

Rumah Kita

-o.c.t-

.

* * *

><p><em>Rumah,<em>

_Tempat__ yang __ku cari__ selama __ini._

_Bukan, _

_Manor megah itu bukan rumahku._

_Itu__ hanya __tempat__ mewah__ yang__ menyedihkan._

_Tempat ayah menyiksa ibuku._

_Tempat ibu meraung kesakitan._

_Tempatku dijadikan tumbal._

_Tempat para penjahat dunia sihir berkumpul dan menyusun rencana pembunuhan._

_Tempat yang seperti neraka itu bukan rumahku._

_ -Daphne Greengrass-_

* * *

><p>Seseorang berlari menembus gelapnya malam dan rimbunnya hutan. Ia terus saja berlari tak peduli seberapa banyak dia jatuh, seberapa banyak luka di tubuhnya, seberapa lama ia berlari dan seberapa lelah ia. Yang ia tahu hanya menyelamatkan diri dari orang gila yang mengejarkan. Orang gila yang berniat menjadikan dirinya sebagai tumbal Dark Lord, orang gila yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri.<p>

Entah sudah berapa jam ia berlari. Tongkat sihir yang menganggur di kantong jubahnya tak berani ia gunakan. Mengingat dirinya masih dibawah umur. Ia tak yakin hutan tempatnya berlari ini sudah diluar wilayah sihir. Dan demi menjaga keselamatan ia lebih memilih menyelamatkan diri dengan cara manual, yaitu berlari.

Ia melihat rumah dari kayu di pinggir sungai. Entah terdorong apa langkahnya terpacu semakin cepat menuju rumah itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika kaki-kaki langsingnya tepat berada didepan pintu rumah. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, ia mengedor pintu rumah itu. Yang dia ingat sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya adalah seseorang dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan beriris mata hijau cemerlang menatapnya kaget dan kemudian kesadarannya sepenuhnya hilang.

.

-o.c.t-

.

Daphne POV

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, walau terasa berat tapi aku tetap memaksakannya terbuka. Yang kulihat dari tempat ini kayu, dinding kayu, lantai kayu, semua material ruangan berbahan dasar kayu tanpa ukiran hanya kayu yang diamplas dan di bentuk sesuai kebutuhan.

Walau kepala ku pusing aku memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari kasur yang nyaman, begitu lembut. Aku menatap ke jendela, tergambar pemandangan sungai kecil yang sangat indah. Membuatku menatap kagum. Aku duduk di satu kursi yang menghadap jendela. Aku tahu ini tempat asing tapi rasa nyaman ini tak bisa ku tolak. Entah mengapa aku rindu kedamaian seperti ini.

Kudengar langkah seseorang mendekat ke ruangan yang kutempati dan lalu pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam acak-acakkan, mata hijau cemerlang dan luka sambaran petir didahinya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya Daphne"

Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Harry Potter" Seruku nyaris menjerit.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan horror dan penuh ketakutan di kedua iris mataku. Bukan tanpa alasan aku melepas topeng Slytherin ku ketika melihatnya sekarang. Masih segar dalam ingatanku satu bulan yang lalu saat di mana tugas ketiga Turnamen Triwizard di lakukan. Harry Potter kembali ke tengah lapangan dengan tubuh yang penuh luka dan membopong mayat Cedric Diggory. Ia mengatakan Dark Lord telah kembali, sayangnya tidak ada yang percaya padanya kecuali beberapa orang. Dan yang membuatku takut adalah kenyataan bahwa ayahku hadir dalam upacara kebangkitan Dark Lord. Menandakan Harry tahu ayahku komplotan Pelahap Maut.

Harry tersenyum lembut dan menatapku dengan pandangan teduh lalu menyodorkan nampan berisi semangkuk sop tomat, segelas susu dan sebotol kecil ramuan.

"Makanlah dan istirahat ya, Daphne" Seru Harry dengan suara lembut. Tak ada nada marah atau benci dalam nada bicaranya padahal baru 1 minggu lalu sebelum liburan musim panas ini di mulai, dari bangku asrama Slytherin aku melihatnya tampak frustasi karena kata-katanya sama sekali tidak di percaya hampir seluruh siswa Hogwarts bahkan Daily Propet menjadikan Harry sebagai berita utama sebagai pembual besar. Dan itu tak lain karena Dark Lord yang secara tidak langsung berhubungan dengan ku.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, Harry meletakkan nampan itu di meja kecil yang ku duduki lalu keluar dari kamar. Aku menghela napas ku. Lalu mulai mengambil sendok dan menyantap sarapanku.

"Enak" Seru ku dengan mata berbinar.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Normal POV

Seorang pemuda tampak sedang berkonsentrasi dengan sihirnya. Ia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya ke udara kosong di depannya. Dari ujung tongkat sihirnya keluar kabut gelap, perlahan-lahan kabut itu memadat dan membentuk dirinya menjadi sesosok ular besar. Ular itu merayap ke pemuda tadi lalu bergelayut manja pada masternya. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dan berwajah kelewat manis itu mengelus ularnya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian sang ular menegakkan kepalanya, dan menatap tajam pada pintu masuk. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan tampak berminyak memasuki ruangan itu. Wajahnya yang kaku ekspresi tampak lega menatap pemuda tadi.

"Harry, kemana saja kau" Serunya.

"Aku sudah berada di sini sejak pagi, Dad" Seru Harry menatap sang ayah yang berprofesi sebagai pengajar Ramuan di Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN. Halo semua.. Dian datangXD

Gimana karya baru dian ? Bagus ngak? Atau lebih Gaje dari fic Dian sebelumnya ? Yeah, Chap ini hanya sebagai Prolog saja. So, kalian yang yg menentukan Fic ini bakal lanjut atau END gitu aja… Tolong Review-nya ya…

Salam Hangat, Apdian Laruku


End file.
